


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Renegades

by AstridV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (I always wanted to use that one), Fanart, Gen, Original Male Dog - Freeform, comic cover, he's not Buddy, there's a dog too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mock comic covers for my Season Two Wardlok headcanon, based on some intriguing speculation I’ve seen on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Renegades, vol.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka dream team. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renegades #3... in which Fitz and Simmons join Ward's ragtag team.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write a fic based on this pic, please do! (Unless you dislike Grant Ward; in that case, go away)


End file.
